lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Sujestas (Simon)
la me *Acel "la" (cual tu ia ajunta pos "tra") no es nesesada, car preposadas es sempre segueda par nomes. Simon *Si, grasias, me ia nota esta pos la altera. Ma lo es usosa a me per memori ce "vacanse" es un radis verbal e no nomal. Plu, me no considera esta article nonesesada como un era gramatical. Sunido *Lo no es un era, me acorda. Simon *me deveni plu e plu comfortos con la usa de espresas como "la me" en tota locas. me vide lo como un caso de stilo. *Probable si me ta usa "la me" en tota locas, me ta deveni abituada a lo e ta comensa an gusta lo. Ma, personal, me prefere evita lo cuando lo no es nesesada. Simon **Me tende usa "la" a cada ves, car cuando me parla, me trova ce me debe para per pensa si me debe usa lo o no (cual clar no aida fluia). Cisa me es nonintelijente e cisa otras pote distingui rapida entre cuando on debe dise "la" e cuando on no debe dise "la" - ma vera me pensa ce ave otras, como me, ci ta luta con lo. Me crede ce on ta ave un bon disputa per dise ce nos ta debe dise "la" en cada caso Guido **Serta, difisil es recorda coreta esce un radis es un nom o un verbo. Donce, en la conversa dial, multe plu fasil es dise "la" en cada caso. Ma si on scrive, on ave (o pote permete a se) la luso de xercas en la disionario, e la testo resultante pote es min parolosa. Sur la problem de recorda, Sunido dise ce la ajunta de "la" aida el memori ce "vacanse" es un verbo; ma vera on pote dise la mesma sur la omete de "la" (si on fa lo con intende, cisa pos esplora en la disionario). Un demanda plu importante es esta: esce tu trova ce la omete de "la" es confusante cuando tu leje lfn? Si tal, acel es un problem major, e nos debe considera obliga la usa de "la" en cada caso. Ma nota ce nos ave la mesma problem ance con parolas como "esta" e "acel": per esemplo, "acel vole es libre" es tan ambigua como "(la) me vole es libre", ma nun ia sujesta dise "la acel vole es libre". Simon **Me no trova ce la omete de "la" causa un problem de comprende cuando lejente LFN, sola cuando me parla lo - ma si la usa de "la" en cada caso es permetable, la problem es solveda. Plu, me suposa ce si on ta parla con otra parlores de LFN dial, ta deveni clar esata cuando usa "la" e cuando no usa lo - la usa ta deveni tota natural. E serta me no ia encontra un problem con la usa de "acel" e "esta" como nos usa los aora Guido **Me no desira un usa obligada de "la". Me prefere dise "me fio", "me casa". Consernante "esta vole es libre", me acorda ce esta frase es ambigua con la regulas de oji, e me opina ce nos debe no ave tal frases. On debe dise "esta om/fem vole es libre", o "esta el vole es libre". Sunido **A me un tal frase "esta el vole es libre" pare min comprendeble ca la orijinal frase - esce sola "el vole es libre" (sin "esta") es plu bon? Guido **"Esta el" es strana car lo es du pronomes la un pos la otra, e acel no es normal en lfn. An si "acel pote aida nos" es ambigua ("that can help us" o "that ability helps us"?), la contesto sufisi comun per clari la intende. Simon **an si me prefere usa "la" en tota casos, me acorda con simon ce es plu bon si nos permete ambos la usa e la nonusa. serta, nos ave indicas plu fasil ca "verbo o no?": si la nom es un person, un animal, o un cosa concreta, on pote lasa la "la" cade; si la nom es presededa par un preposada, on pote lasa la "la" cade; con "se", on nesesa nunca usa "la". natural, ave esetas, ma no multe. ance, me pensa ce nos ta tende ajunta un nom pos "esta" como sunido dise, e tende usa "la" en loca de "esta" si nos intende la jerundio. jorj **Jorj, me no comprende sur ce tu parla cuando tu dise "usa la en loca de esta si nos intende la jerundio". Esce tu pote dona un esemplo? Si "esta el vole es libre" no conveni, esce "esta, el vole es libre" ta es plu bon? Sunido **pardona! me intende esta: *** esta vole es libre (con "vole" como nom verbal) > la vole es libre, la vole asi es libre, ... *** esta vole es libre (con "vole" como verba) > esta om vole es libre, esta fem vole es libre, ... **(a supra, me ia usa "jerundio" per nom verbal) **me no comprende cual es refereda par "esta" en "esta, el vole es libre". **Me intende copia la construi franses: "celui-ci, il veut être libre". "esta " e "el" es la mesma person. Sunido algunes Esce nos aseta plurali "algun"? "Algunes pensa ce …" pare es plu bela ca "alga persones pensa ce …". (No sujesta un simpli a "alga pensa ce …", per favore, car "alga pensa" es un nom.) Simon *car "un" no pote es pluralida, me prefere la mesma per "algun". vera (como nos ia discute en la pasada), "alga" ave du sinifias - la nonsertia de cuantia e la nonsertia de identia - e "algun" refer sola a sinifia du. la plural coreta es "alga persones" o simil. me usa "alga" (e "cada" e "cualce") como un pronom sola cuando no confusa resulta. vera, me prefere usa un nom con determinantes en tota casos. me vide la formas pronomial como cortis cual no conveni sempre. *"Algun" refere sola a sinifia du, ma sola car lo no es plural. Me no comprende vera la lojica de trata "algun" esata como "un": la morfem "un" es un parte de se etimolojia, ma no de se gramatica. Simon vocabulo *bandeta > bandeta medical. "Bandeta" ta es bon per refere a bandas multe streta (como alga spesies de "strap" en engles). Simon **me sujeste "corea", cual es aora sola usada per "leash", e cual es usada en espaniol, portuges, franses, e catalan per "strap". **"Corea" es bon per un banda relativa larga e forte. Nos ave "bretela" per un veste composada de du coreas. Cisa "breteleta" ta es bon per un corea streta e debil? Simon **me no gusta. bretelas ave du coreas, donce on ta espeta ce "breteletas" ta ave ance du. ma me no comprende de cual tu intende par "un corea debil"? **Me ia refere a "spaghetti straps" e cosas simil, per esemplo per teni un camera lejera sirca se polso. Simon **a! o "breteleta", como tu ia sujesta, o "bretelas delicata". per teni un camera, me sujeste simple "lia" o "cordeta". **Ta es plu clar si "bretela" e "breteleta" ta refere a la parte per un spala, como en italian. An si la du partes es juntada a retro en "un" bretela, los es multe plu clar un duple ca un pantalon o un sisor, per esemplo. Simon ---- *libro de pox = paperback (esta es la nom en la linguas romanica, ma lo no es multe lojical) **me pensa ce lo es multe comprendable. **"Libro de pox" sujesta ce la libro es peti, ma no nesesada ce lo no es reliada. Me ave asi un libro nomida "schoolboy's pocketbook" (lo ia parteni a me padre cuando el ia es un enfante), cual conteni multe informas usosa. Lo es multe peti, ma lo es reliada. O esce esta es un usa bizara de "pocketbook" a cual me ia deveni abituada? Simon **la du clasis de libros cual suprapona partal. un libro de pox es serta un libro peti, e la plu de los (oji) ave covres de papel. un libro reliada es un libro coseda, e la plu de los ave covres dur. donce, on pote parla de libros de pox reliada, e libros reliada con covres dur. *libro suave = paperback, softback, softcover **me no gusta esta multe. **Ance me no. Simon *libro dur = hardback, hardcover **me sujeste "libro reliada" **La problem con usa la verbo per "bind" per sinifia ance "bind as a hardback" es ce on "binds" ance paperbacks. Si tu intende ce "relia" sinifia sola "bind as a hardback", nos nesesa trova un manera de dise "binds" per otra spesies de libro. Cisa "lia" ta sufisi per los. Simon **"reliada" sinifia ce la libro es coseda. la plu de libros de pox es colida. *libro de cuoro = leatherbound book **bon *lia de libros = bookbinding **me sujeste ajunta la parola "relia" per "bind (book), binding". **Me gusta esta, ma per "bind as a hardback" (o con cuoro, etc). "Relior" es bon per "bookbinder". Esce la pronunsia va es "rélia" o "relía"? Simon **como alga otra parolas con re-, lo debe es "rélia". ---- * "defise = \a \n deficit" – Me no comprende per ce esta es un ajetivo. E esce la forma no ta debe es "defisi", como "sufisi"? Cisa "defisi" pote es prima un verbo: "be deficient, fall short" Simon